guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kessel/E/Me Quintuple Nightmare
Rate-a-build Favoured #(your vote here) Needs work #See Below --JP 13:31, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured #Phantasm + Remorse is more effective and doesn't require as many skills to maintain or as much energy. (T/ ) 12:24, 1 October 2006 (CDT) #Hell yeah. --Silk Weaker 03:02, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Discussion This build is designed to create mass panic. Constructive criticism please. Designing the Echo-AI chain was confusing at best so if anyone can come up with a better cast order please suggest it. Kessel 11:10, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :I'd suggest using AI on one of the echoed Nightmare, it'd give you back much more energy that way. --Theeth (talk) 11:52, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::Tested your suggestion and it resulted in the ability to cast FIVE Nightmares in a row. Build edited to reflect superior cast order. Kessel 12:09, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Meh, I got my mes primary to do something like that, I could cast it around 5 times using Glyph of Lesser energy, arcane echo, and auspicious incantation. After playing with it a while I realized just using simular buiPhantasm + Remorse was cheaper and better at the job since I only spend 15 mana instead of 25 to get 8 degen on people. (T/ ) 12:24, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I guess everything in GW is a tradeoff. As it stands, the reason the elementalist primary was chosen for this build was because of its high energy reserves. It's definitely faster in terms of cast time to use this build to lay 8 degen on four or five different people and an echo chain can't be built on two degen skills instead of one - that's what trades off for the extra 10 energy. I've been running this build using Glyph of Energy in place of Echo now, since you mostly don't have five different targets to consecutively lay Nightmares on, and I find that between Glyph and Auspicious Incantation, energy management is solid and the rest of the skills on the bar can be put to use diverting and disrupting your opponents. Kessel here, can't log in for some reason. 203.116.59.24 23:58, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Energy issues aside surely Mantra of Persistence should have a home in this build? Turns all your 10 second nightmares into 15 second ones, that's an extra 80 damage each time. Glyph of Lesser Energy would be handy too, if you echoed that you might be able to squeeze another Nightmare out, what with a recharge of 5 seconds (don't have an ele to test). --NieA7 10:32, 4 October 2006 (CDT) JP's Thoughts I spent some time working on a build with a similar intent (E/Me Degen Nuker) but I confess to not having tested this build... yet. #This is a very scary opening move as it currently stands. #Can the build be modified to bring more to the team in the medium / long term though? Once the energy runs out power drain and drain enchantment don't fuel many Nightmares. #I Agree it's a real shame Mantra of Persistence isn't on the bar it would greatly enhance the scare and damage factor. #What skill would you recommend taking out for res sig? Distortion or Aura or Restoration seem to be the best candidates. #How about removing Echo or Arcane Echo and using both a 20/20 Wand and Focus (which is what I did for the Dengen Nuker). This would free up a slot on the bar without drastically slowing down the build. --JP 13:31, 4 October 2006 (CDT) In response to all the comments above, which I generally agree with, I am taking this build out of category and into my userspace to work on it some more. In addition, I intend to hold this build in abeyance until Nightfall comes out, at which point I will replace Echo with Ether Prism and rejig the weapon configurations. Thanks for all your comments. Kessel 06:56, 5 October 2006 (CDT) : Yea, I've been eyeing that up as a possible replacement to ether prod in the Degen nuker, couple it with a 2x +15/-1 energy weapon set and it could be really awsome... can you get duel illusion +15/-1's ;o)? I look forward to this build making an appearance again for testing :o) --JP 15:29, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::I was taking the build too conceptually and seeing how much mileage I could get out of a good casting order between Echo, AE and AI. Of course, the practicality of the build suffered greatly as a result. I am certain that a good rejigging will make this build viable. Kessel 05:00, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Mesmer + EW You might like to try this, it can maintain nightmare on at least 8 ppl =) — Skuld 16:21, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Wow. I like that one a lot. That said, though, I'm always very reluctant to use ranger rituals as part of the core of a build since they tend to screw up other people's hard work. Kessel 04:57, 6 October 2006 (CDT)